After The Storm
by Ashtree1165
Summary: An unconscious, wounded, regenerated Master shows up at Torchwood. Jack calls the Doctor -who brings Amy along. The Doc feels it's his responsibility to get his best-enemy back on his feet. And hopefully get him back on his side. No Slash, just Master whump. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this in my random burst of sympathy for the Master after watching 'The End of Time' for the thousandth time. And it's sort of a song fic for Mumford and Sons' After the Storm. I think it really fits for them in an odd way. Yeah... Anyway, I genuinely hope you like it.**

**And this so isn't slash. Probably just some strong bromance cus the Doctor and Master are too cute together to not have bromance.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for basically everything season six and before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Except my imagination which conjured this shit up.**

**After the Storm**

* * *

_And after the storm,_  
_I run and run as the rains come_  
_And I look up, I look up,_  
_on my knees and out of luck,_  
_I look up._

This really wasn't the way Jack planned on spending his evening off. But when Ianto came barrelling through the doors of Torchwood like a lunatic, Jack simply had to see what it was the Welshman was going off about.

And boy was that a mistake. Definitely made the top ten list of biggest mistakes made by one Captain Jack Harkness.

Led by Ianto, Jack went above ground into the cool night air in the streets of Cardiff. Ianto hurriedly brought him to what he'd been so insistent about.

To Jack's surprise, in the middle of the damp street, barely visible in the dim glow the street lights provided, lay a man.

A young, skinny, dark haired, rather handsome, unconscious man. Not to mention he was coated in a nice layer of cuts, bruises, and his own thick blood. The most concerning of his wounds being the deep cuts around his wrists. As if he'd been bound and chained giving him the appearance of an escaped prisoner. Which in Jack's line of work was a real possibility.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. Looking first at the unknown man and then to Ianto. "Well?" He questioned feeling slightly confused.

Ianto stumbled on his words a bit. "Well, I-I just found him. Laying out here."

"Exactly, so what do you want me to do with him?" Jack asked a little annoyed and with his usual impatience.

Ianto shrugged at a loss. "I don't know! Make sure he's okay? There's an unconscious, badly injured man laying on the street in front of Torchwood and you don't find it the least bit odd?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh I find it odd all right. I'm just not sure what you expect me to do with him." Jack shook his head. Honestly, what did he want from him?

Ianto shook his head. Sometimes Jack really could be rather thick. "How about we just move him into the Hub? Make sure he's all right and wait for him to wake up." He suggested.

Jack nodded, Ianto was right after all. What else was he supposed to with the kid? He wasn't about to just turn him over to any old hospital. This all seemed too strange to not be Torchwood business. "All right then, help me move him."

* * *

Jack gazed down, arms crossed, at the broken man laying on the cold medical -occasionally autopsy- table. He was still out cold, barely even twitched when they dragged him into the Hub.

Now with the mystery man inside and under proper lighting Jack could get a better look at him. He was average height, average build- just a bit skinnier than your everyday bloke. His thick dark hair had a natural curl to it but was too wet with rain water and matted to his forehead to be truly visible.

"Whose he look like to you?" Jack suddenly asked, surprising Ianto as he busily worked around the unconscious man to set up the medical equipment.

Ianto paused, momentarily taken back by the question. He glanced up at Jack, briefly studied the man's face, and then turned back to Jack "Christian Bale."

Jack raised an eyebrow and laughed, "really?"

Ianto nodded and couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at his lips. "A bit skinnier and unshaven, but yes."

Jack nodded, silently agreeing. Truth be told Ianto was spot on. "Eh, I guess your right."

Jack sighed and leaned forward against the railing, content with watching Ianto work. It was oddly adorable watching the man fumble about with all the medical equipment that he barely knew how to operate. That had been Owen's job and Owen's alone. Jack only knew the basics, though from what he could tell Ianto clearly knew more about the shit then he did. Jack smirked, well he was just full of surprises.

"Jack?"

Jack hummed in response, not really paying much attention to what he was saying and more to how damn good he looked simply doing his job.

"Jack!" Ianto called louder, a bit annoyed with his boss. He did have a tendency to drift off at times when it was just the two of them alone.

"What is it?" Jack asked snapping out of his little day dream. "He awake?" Jack wasn't too sure weather that would be a good or a bad thing. There was no telling who this guy was.

"No, but uh, Jack, you might want to come down here." Ianto said unsure of himself.

Jack bounced down the small set of stairs and over to Ianto who hovered uncertainly over the man on the table. "What? What is it?" He asked, brows knit in a deep scowl. He wasn't fond of the look Ianto was giving him. If anything it was adding to his concern. A worried Ianto really wasn't all that rare but it didn't stop Jack's own nerves.

"When I was at Torchwood One their file on Time Lords, specifically the Doctor, was extremely small." Ianto started, talking a bit rushed. "I'm talking little to nothing-"

"What are you getting at?!" Jack snapped loosing his temper. His team rarely ever mentioned the Doctor and they only met him once, besides the attack at Canary Warff, but that was just Ianto and Hell! He was brainwashed by Cyberman technology nearly the whole time anyway. Point being, his team knew better to bring up the Doctor. It was a touch subject to say the least.

"Basically the only thing they had on the Doctor was that he had two hearts!" Ianto spoke so quickly that Jack had to admit he was a little impressed with the Welshman.

"So?!" Jack said, taking note that their entire conversation was gradually growing louder and louder as they progressed.

"Jack, he has two hearts!" Ianto shouted, emphasizing each word by pointing at the sleeping man.

Jack's eyes widened almost comically. "What?" It came out barely above a whisper. There was no way in Hell-

"He's a Time Lord, Jack. He has to be, what else has two hearts? Nothing we've encountered."

Jack shook his head and roughly rubbed his temples trying to ease the bubbling headache. "There was Rift activity wasn't there?" He asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

Realization flashed in the other man's eyes at Jack's words. "Just before I was about to leave actually," he responded just as quietly as Jack spoke. "You think he came through the Rift?"

_Damn it_! "Seems to be the only answer," Jack decided. Albeit reluctantly.

"Do you think it's the Doctor? Torchwood One said he could change his face, regenerate or whatever." Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. There's always the possibility I guess. Did you check him for any form of identification?" He asked, urgency filling his voice.

"No. I was about to before but..."

"Do it now." Jack demanded before standing back and crossing his arms impatiently. He swallowed thickly, afraid of what Ianto may found. As far as he knew there were only two Time Lords that this could possibly be, and if it wasn't the Doctor then that only left one other option. Both possibilities scared him. For starters, if this was the Doctor, it would definitely take some getting use to. the man before him was far to gruff in appearance to be his lovable Doctor. And whatever this man must have gone through to end up looking like this, he would never wish on his Doctor.

Ianto quickly searched the man's pockets, the clothing clearly a size or two too big for his gaunt frame.

Jack froze as Ianto pulled something from the man's pocket that glinted as the light caught it. A fob watch. Jack gulped, of course it just had to be that damn fob watch.

Without warning Jack snatched the watch from Ianto's grip to inspect it With a scrutinising gaze.

"What is it Jack?"

Jack's gaze visibly darkened as he glared at the antique watch like it was a cancer. He would never forget the ancient language scrawled on the back of it: Gallifreyan. He knew exactly who's fob watch he held. And he knew exactly who this man was. Jack's voice was dark and full of raw emotion. "Get him out of here."

"What? Who is he?" Ianto asked surprised by Jack's reaction.

"Just get him out of here!" Jack yelled, instantly regretting his action. He hated when he snapped at Ianto. "Put him in a holding cell in the sub-basement. I need to make a call."

Ianto nodded and complied to Jack's wishes, rather reluctantly.

Jack slammed his office door shut as he came barrelling in. Rattling the little ornaments that littered his desk and shelves. All his thoughts jumbled together in his sudden haze of rage and emotion. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! He didn't even want to think about how difficult it would be to explain this man to Ianto and Gwen.

Picking up the old out of date phone off his desk he quickly dialled the familiar number. He'd never actually had to call the number before, but he knew it by heart. Having taken many hours of his time to carefully memorize each digit.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered on the other end. "This is the Doctor who's this?"

"Doctor? It's Jack."

"Oh, 'ello Jack!" He said cheerfully, Jack could practically hear the grin he was wearing through the phone. "Sorry but I'm just a bit busy with _things_ at the moment, you know how it is, if you could give me a call back latter that-"

"It's the Master," he cut in. Not getting any immediate response from his old friend he continued. "He's here. At Torchwood."

"When are you?" The Doctor demanded. Sounding nothing but business.

* * *

**A/N: So chapter one down. If anything it was just an introduction to it all. So I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have conscious Master and the eleventh Doctor! Yea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually had this done already, I just needed to add some finishing touches and what not. But, then I got distracted by something as mundane as the history channel... Yeah. I'm a huge nerd. I hope you like this, I was a little unsure about the end and my portrayal of the Master. And Amy. I've never written Amy before. So PLEASE tell me what you think.**

**enjoy**

**After the Storm****  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

_Night has always pushed up day_  
_You must know life to see decay_  
_But I won't rot,_  
_I won't rot_  
_Not this mind and not this heart_  
_I won't rot_

Everything was burning. Slowly and unbelievably painfully. Nothing could escape the grasp of the unforgiving flame. Not even Rassilon and the great Time Lords. Especially not the Time Lords.

They deserved it, they all did. Each and every last one deserved to pay for what they'd done. They deserved to burn in their own Hell. They'd helped start this never ending war, and now they must pay for their sins.

The Master watched in captivated horror and fascination as Gallifrey burned around him. As everything burned around him, Gallifrey and Scarrow alike. He was stuck in this horrible Time Lock forced to endure the pain Rassilon inflicted. Giving him his own little personal space in the pit of Hell. A front row seat as he liked to put it.

Each night the Master was forced to suffer the horrible torture Rassilon had ordered upon him for his betrayal aboard the Valiant. A foolish move, he thought, considering the world was ending around them anyway. The guard would mercilessly beat him until his body couldn't with stand it any longer, forcing the Master to retreat and take refuge in his own mind. But even that was beginning to break he found.

It all seemed rather pointless to the Master, the torture. The very world around them was burning and crumbling to ashes, yet Rassilon still found it necessary to torture him specifically. It would always start with the physical torture, and slowly escalate into mental attacks. Leaving the Master alone in his cell screaming till his throat bled while the sanctuary he built within his mind slowly crumbled. Just like everything else around him. He'd lay, gasping for air, on the filthy floor of the damp cell.

The Master woke up screaming, kicking out wildly and pushing himself against the nearest wall. A painfully horrified feeling twisted his stomach, making him nauseous. His twin hearts beat frantically against his chest. He took quick, hiccup-y breaths, doing his best to calm his racing mind. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare, though it was more of a memory he knew. A memory twisted by the horrors of his mind into a torturous nightmare.

Glancing around he found he hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was, causing his panic to rise. Surly it wasn't any Gallifreyan prison cell. It was too musty, to dirty. Lacking the flair the Time Lords felt necessary to incorporate into every structure they built. Even prison. Though it was definitely a cell of some sort. Earth, he guessed, by the looks of it. He would guess about 21st century at the latest. But how the hell did he get here?

He closed his eyes and concentrated, expanding his mind -hesitant for mental contact- he quickly located several other beings in the immediate facility. A small smile morphed his chapped and bloodied lips.

The familiar presence of Captain Jack Harkness was the first being his mind recognized. Then the young Welshman who followed him around like a good little spaniel, along with a young woman, Gwen Cooper.

The Master sighed, annoyed and frustrated. Of course he winds up in Cardiff. As if the mere thought of being on Earth wasn't bad enough. Now he was locked up in Torchwood in their filthy prison surrounded by the vermin Weevils.

The last few minds were the most surprising by far.

The Doctor. Along with his TARDIS and an unfamiliar young lady the Master had never encountered before. He had the nagging feeling that this was going to be a long and difficult day.

* * *

The Doctor flung the old wooden doors of the TARDIS open as fast he could once landing in the middle of the Torchwood Hub. He hadn't seen Jack in ages and wouldn't deny he was surprised when he got a call from him. If not a little excited.

He had immediately taken a liking to the Captain. But ever since the incident with Rose things had changed between them. The Doctor still liked him, sure, he just didn't feel right being in his presence. It wasn't anything Jack could help.

"Jack!" He demanded, his voice cold, upon immediately stepping foot out of the TARDIS and into the Hub.

"Doctor!" Jack hurried over to his old friend, pausing a few steps in front of him a little taken back and surprised. He thought he sounded different on the phone, but damn. This wasn't what he was expecting. "Wow, you look different," he exclaimed.

The Doctor looked a little hurt at at Jack's words. And Jack didn't miss how he visibly flinched when he got close to him, and that did hurt a little bit. Though he wasn't surprised. "Where is he?" The Doctor demanded, brushing off Jack's question.

"Downstairs, we locked him up in the sub-basement when we realized who he was." Jack explained.

The Doctor nodded understanding.

Amy suddenly came flying from the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her. "Doctor?! You locked me in," she shouted at the Doctor, her fiery hair flying about. He never locked her in, and she wouldn't have got out if the TARDIS hadn't willingly let her out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and glared down at his companion. "Amy, did it ever occur that maybe that was because I wanted you to stay?" He asked rhetorically and a little annoyed. Not with Amy of course, it took a lot for him to actually get mad at his Amelia Pond. He was just irritated with the entire situation currently at hand.

Amy gave a look of indifference and shrugged. "Eh." She was used to the Doctor's mood swings by now that she had learned to simply ignore them most of the time. Besides, he never stayed mad for long.

Jack smiled. "And who are you?"

"Stop it," the Doctor warned.

"Well clearly you haven't changed that much," Jack muttered.

Amy blushed slightly seeing the flirtatious look the Captain was shooting her way. "_Mrs_. Amy Williams," she said putting great emphasis on the misses and waving her ring finger around for extra measure.

Jack's smile widened into an all out grin. "Oh you're doing married couples now?" He teased the Doctor mischievously.

"Oh shut it Jack," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Besides I only have one at the moment. Unfortunately I seem to have forgotten Mr. Pond in Leadworth in our sudden rush over here."

"Williams," Amy corrected under her breath. Though the Doctor simply ignored her. To him they were the Ponds, and that was final. Not that Amy really minded, she liked being a Pond. She liked the Doctor calling her Pond, she liked how when they first met he told her that her name sounded like it was right out of a fairytale. Because that was her life, a fairytale. Sometimes it felt more like an action packed drama, but didn't all fairytales have their dark spots?

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Williams." Jack said politely.

"All right, let's get down to business shall we?" The Doctor said with a clap of his hands. "The basement you said?"

* * *

The Doctor immediately slowed his rushed pace as he came upon the poorly lit sub-basement. He could instantly sense the ever familiar presence of his old friend. Someone he never thought he would meet again. Someone he thought long dead. It kind of hurt, having to loose his greatest enemy yet friend so many times, only to have him pop right back into his life again. Though he should know better by now, the Master was all ways the better student back in the academy. Of course he would find a way to come back to him time after time.

The Doctor's hearts clinched as he approached the thick glass separating the two Time Lords. He froze at the sight of him. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time he felt truly unsure of himself.

For the longest time he thought he was alone again. The last child of Gallifrey. Yet here was proof that he was no longer alone. He looked different, but there was no denying it: this was the Master. A skinny, bruised, bloody, and weakened version. But it was most definitely him.

The Master's head quickly shot up at the sound of the approaching Time Lord. He knew he was there in the Hub, but hadn't noticed his approach do to the pounding head ache when he began to drift again. He was utterly exhausted and every nerve in his being was on fire.

His eyes widened as he took in the Doctor's appearance. He jumped to his feet and sprang across the small cell. Bad idea.

As the Master stood he quickly fell back. Grunting as his knees painfully hit the stone floor with a resounding crack. He used one hand to steady himself while the other wrapped securely around his fractured -if not broken- ribs. "Theta," he gasped barely above a whisper. The pain he was in clearly shown through his eyes.

The Doctor sprang into action, "Jack, open the door." He demanded firmly. He refused to watch the Master, even with all he'd done, suffer.

Jack stood back a few feet, Amy who refused to stay behind stood beside him. "Not gonna happen Doctor-"

The Doctor rounded on Jack, so many emotions swirling around and burning bright in his brown-grey eyes. Amy instinctively staggered back a few steps. She hated when he got emotional, he made dangerous mistakes and miscalculations when he got emotionally invested in situations like these. "Does he look dangerous to you Jack!? Because what I see is a broken and wounded man who is my responsibility. _Not yours_."

Without waiting for Jack to respond, and doing his best to ignore the worried mother (in-law) look Amy was giving him, he turned back to the cell door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his infinity pockets and opened the door himself. He didn't need Jack's permission.

"Koschei," the Doctor collapsed to his knees beside the Master and gently placed a supporting hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in his ancient eyes.

The Master lifted his head and hesitantly met the Doctor's eyes. "You regenerated," he commented with a raised eyebrow. His voice cracking from the strain. Carefully inspecting the Time Lord before him.

The Doctor smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "So did you."

Amy's eyes widened at the Doctor's words. He refused to tell her anything, leaving her the one out of the loop -something she hated. But she was bright enough to catch on, this man was a Time Lord.

The Master laughed weakly. "Yeah? How do I look?" He knew he'd regenerated, it wasn't long after returning to Gallifrey in the Time Lock. But being a prisoner and a living punching bag, he hadn't had the chance to see his reflection even once. Which really annoyed him, it was hard to look like his charmingly villainous self when he wasn't even provided with a simple mirror.

"Like Hell. How do you feel?"

The Master winced as he straightened himself up and sat down on his haunches with a thump and a groan. He stretched his legs out in front of him and absently massaged the aching muscles and torn flesh. "Like Hell."

The Doctor smirked and sat down beside his oldest friend. "What about the drums?" The Doctor asked gently and a bit hesitantly.

The Master visibly flinched at the mention and rubbed his temples. "Still there. It's just..." He shook his head and kneaded at his temples with more force. The familiar beat of four gaining volume and intensity.

"What? Koschei, _what is it?_" He urged.

"There's something else-" he was cut short by a sudden high pitch whirl vibrating and echoing through his mind. The Master clutched his head in pain, his legs curling up into himself.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched his brother Time Lord moan in utter misery. He felt at a loss at what to do. He could only watch in sympathy and wait for the attack to stop.

"Theta," he breathed through raspy, pain filled gasps. His eyes still screwed shut tight.

"What? What's happening?" The Doctor asked, voice laced with concern.

"Rassilon, he-he had Cain -ahh- he implanted-" he was cut off in his weak attempt to explain his endeavour to the Doctor by another ringing in his head.

"What's the matter with him?" Jack demanded from across the glass wall that separated them. A worried Amy Pond by his side.

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't be sure," he said as he got to his feet. "Help me move him to the medical bay."

* * *

**A/N: Not really a cliff hanger. I just felt that this chapter was plenty long enough. By the way, I'm not real positive on were this is headed, so yeah. I hope your enjoying it. Because this could end in happiness our complete and utter torture for the Master. Not real sure which yet. Let me know what you prefer. If you have any ideas or suggestions or whatever let me know. Please review! I'm not even too sure if I wanna continue this or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a role! Three chapters inn two days! Whoohoo!**

**But OMG brief story from my life: No joke, this grown dude at the dentist had a damn vortex manipulator on his wrist. I swear! It was like an inch and a half thick watch like thing that was like four inches in diameter and on a thick ass leather strap. I am not kidding you. It was awesome. I was all like 'Yo Time Agent from the year 5000!' I got no response. Unless you count the odd looks from the other people in the waiting room. But yeah... Good times in Kansas:)**

* * *

_And I took you by the hand__  
__And we stood tall,__  
__And remembered our own land,__  
__What we lived for.__  
_

The Master twisted and pulled on his restraints which only caused them to dig into his already bloody and scabbed wrists. He hated being bound to the damn table, all it did was remind him of his days of imprisonment on Gallifrey. His days of being tortured and beaten by those he once trusted. Okay so maybe _trusted_ wasn't quite right, but he never thought they'd be one his tormentors.

But he let Harkness and his rag-tag team bind him to the table because he knew the Doctor trusted them. And for some reason he couldn't even begin to understand, he trusted the Doctor. Now when the hell had that started?

A shock of high pitch deafening pain shot through his mind causing him to cry out and tug more forcefully on his restraints. His muscles spasming and causing his body to lurch in a small seizure.

"Theta," he groaned between clinched teeth as the pain continued and his body shook on its own accord. His vision began to spin as the pain in his head amped up a few more notches. Searing and drowning out even the never ending drumming. He found it rather annoying, the painful sound in his head, that no one else could hear it. All it did was add to his insanity.

The Doctor was quickly at his side, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm here."

"Gwen has the x-ray equipment set up and ready to go," Jack informed as he came up beside the Doctor.

Jack scowled at his reaction. "You flinched, again." Come to think of it, so did the Master. Though that could've just been the Master being, well... crazy. "Why do you do that?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor looked at him with wide eyed innocence. Damn, he had the puppy dog look down to an art. "Sorry, it's unintentional I swear."

Jack looked unconvinced.

The Doctor sighed, keeping his gentle grip on the Master's shoulder as is body continued to shake. "Look, it's not your fault. It's just, Time Lords are time sensitive and your just... you. You're an anomaly, a fixed point in time and space. It's not right. It physically hurts for me to be near you."

Jack bowed his head in what was close to shame. "Sorry Doc." It was a weak apology he knew, but what else was he possibly supposed to say.

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't apologize, you can't help it and it's not your fault." Besides, it wasn't a terrible pain, more like a pinch that anything. It just caught him off guard nearly every time.

Jack nodded and excepted his friends explanation. He was right, it wasn't his damn fault! And he never doubted that the Doctor didn't blame him. But it didn't change the fact that it hurt when the Doctor unintentionally gave him the cold shoulder.

"Right," the Doctor jumped into action. "First things first, lets get that x-ray taken care of. If I'm correct, and I usually am with these sorts of things, we should find something inside his head, my guess is the temporal lobe region. But that is just a guess after all."

"This should just take a moment," Gwen said under her breath as she worked the machine. Though it was all really rather knew to her, having it been previously Owen's job. But luckily he had left it all mostly set up and good to go. Thank the lord for small miracles right?

The Master flinched and squirmed from his place tethered to the cold autopsy table as the x-ray machine buzzed and flashed above him. The rays pounding mercilessly against his head, causing the ache behind his eyes to pound like thunder.

He hated thunder.

"What the hell is that?" Gwen asked no one in particular after a minute of checking the results. Suddenly the rest if the group was huddled around her shoulders, peering down at the monitor screen with matching looks of confusion.

Jack glanced from the screen to the Doctor, not real sure what to think about what he was seeing.

But the Doctor just stared down at the screen intently. What the hell was that thing? From the Doctor's view, it seemed as though the Time Lords had implanted some sort of devise used to send impulses through the Master's brain in waves if pain. He assumed it was used to manipulate the Master's train of thought in some way, used to control him. As if they'd planed on making him to to some kind of living weapon. But what where they planning to use him for? What more could they possibly want from him?

Yet more concerning was the small fractures in the device. It was clearly broken. But how?

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked quietly. Only to silently ask her self why exactly she was whispering. I mean, who could possibly overhear their conversation? They were underground for crying out loud!

"I'm not sure," he replied. The Doctor suddenly spun on his heels and marched back over the the Master.

"Koschei," he started in a gentle voice sensing his old friend's discomfort. "How'd you get here? How did you make it out of the Time Lock? And why_ Cardiff_?"

The Master squirmed in his restraints, the aftershock of the rays wracking his body. "I'm not completely sure."

"Try," he urged.

"I remember escaping from my cell. I broke the chains and over powered Cain-"

The Doctor burst in surprise. "Wait Cain was the one who-"

"Do you mind? You asked for an explanation, so let me explain." The Master scowled at the Doctor for his rude interruption.

The Doctor bowed his head sheepishly but smirked slightly. "Sorry." He's only encountered Tubal Cain on a few occasions, all of which were rather unpleasant. It seemed Rassilon was fond of sending Cain after him while he was out enjoying the universe in his younger days. No matter what the Doctor was doing, and no matter what planet he was doing it on, Rassilon seemed to always find something to accuse him of. Sending Cain out to retrieve him.

"After I got out of prison I made quick work of getting out of the city. I jumped through the schism."

The Doctor stared down at him in shock. "You _jumped_ through the Untempered Schism? Completely bare? No ship of any sorts?" That was positivity bloody insane! How could he have even survived that!?

The Master nodded. "I blacked out almost immediately, no surprise there. It was pure coincidence that I ended up in Cardiff, let alone Earth." A foul look morphed his face at just the mere thought of Earth. He hated this foul planet and all it's damn apes. He simply couldn't fathom why the Doctor adored these humans and their dumpy planet so bloody much.

The Doctor nodded. He must have hit his head when the Rift spit him out, breaking the device embedded within it. Without warning, the Doctor suddenly gripped the Master's head and twisted it to the side. Just as he suspected, hidden behinds his thick, dark hair was a long scar behind his ear right where the device was. "Did Rassilon do this?"

He shook his head solemnly. "Cain, actually. I believe he enjoyed it as well," he said darkly. He could still remember the day.

The Doctor look horrified. "You mean to say you were awake during the procedure?" He inquired.

"Afraid so," he admitted.

Amy thought she was going to be sick. First she finds out another Time Lord does exist, and then she has to watch the Doctor speak of such things. She couldn't even imagine the unspeakable horrors this mysterious man had been through.

The Doctor absently ran a hand through his mop of hair, exasperated. Shaking off the dark thoughts that began to assault his mind on their own accord he suddenly burst into movement. Making quick work of the restraints binding the Master to the table. He disagreed with the use of them at all, but this was the Master, a very unpredictable and possibly dangerous man. Something he had to keep reminding himself. It was unusually difficult to remember that this was the same ruthless man who had tried to take over the planet, and universe, on several occasions. But seeing him now, this weak, he didn't even look like that same man. Let alone act like him. The Doctor supposed that a shower and a good shave could fix that. Maybe a change of clothes as well.

The Master sat up, grateful to be freed from his restraints, and absently rubbed at his sore wrists. Grateful that the Doctor had bandaged them before strapping him down. "What are you going to do with me?" He wondered aloud. He wasn't an idiot, he knew his past crimes and knew that the Doctor wouldn't just let them slide. And there was no way that Jack was going to let him either. That man positivity despised him.

The Doctor eyed him carefully. "I'm not sure." He admitted.

* * *

**In case you were wondering, yes! Cain is a real Time Lord from a classic Doctor Who comic. I really don't know if he was on the show or not. Many Time Lords in the classic series went unnamed.**

**If you haven't watched any classic episodes, boy are you missing out! The 2nd Doctor, hilarious! Goes on and on about his recorder. So funny! The 4th, amazing! Him and Sarah Jane were made for each other. The 5th, definitely my fave classic Doctor. And as far as 9, 10, and 11 go... 10 is by far MY Doctor! I love him to bits! 11 is simply adorably brilliant! I mean come on! The bow tie just completes the look! Love him!**

**Please review! I update faster with more reviews. Lets me know people actually want to read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm hopping this will all really start to pick up here soon. I've spent the majority of my weekend watching classic Doctor Who which has given me a better feel for the Master's personality.**

**BTW: I've finally figured out how to end this. I've got the script all written out already. Just got decide what happens between here and there.**

**I hope you like this, and please review. I want some feedback from you all... Any-who, enjoy!**

* * *

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.__  
__And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.__  
__Get over your hill and see what you find there,__  
__With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

"Why are you doing this?" The Master wandered aloud, truly bewildered.

The Doctor glanced down at him from his spot leaning against the cell wall, arms crossed and a deep look of pondering splayed across his face. "Doing what?"

"Well, _not_ killing me I suppose." In truth he wasn't sure what exactly he expected from the Doctor. The man radiated kindness and goodness so strong it made the Master want to gag.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Killing you never really was an option, not for me anyway. If Jack had his way... I don't know Master, I'm not real sure what to do with you to be honest."

The Master nodded absently. He was positively exhausted, all night he was tortured by the pain in his head, thanks to Rassilon. To add to that nightmares of his past plagued his sleep. _Why is this bothering me now_, he thought, _of all the things I've done, through my entire life, why is it bothering me now?_ He couldn't help but wonder. He was over nine hundred years old, just a few younger than the Doctor, plenty of time to make plenty of bad choices. Yet it was all catching up to him now.

True it wasn't all his fault, sure he's a little crazy and a bit violent, but it was never his choice. Rassilon did this to him, he put the drums in his head. And they were there still. Quieter, but there. No matter how hard he tried, he'd always be a little crazy. But come on, was that really a bad thing per-say? Just look at the Doctor, there was no denying he was a little mad himself and girls practically through themselves at him.

What? They did, more or less.

"Well stop being honest," the Master muttered mainly to himself from his place on the cold stone floor beside the rusty cot. He'd been sitting there for hours now, crisscross, while the Doctor simply pondered his options. Why couldn't he just throw him in a black hole and get it over with already? His paising was giving him a headache.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you had your way, what exactly would you do with me?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Make you better. My names the bloody Doctor yet I can't even fix you. I'd do everything I could to give you the life you deserve. TARDIS and all."

The sighed. "That's right, my TARDIS, I nearly forgot. I can't believe I spent all that time as Professor Yana, leaving my poor TARDIS all alone."

"You remember where you left it ?" The Doctor asked surprised. He expected the Master's TARDIS to be long gone at this point.

He nodded, "of course I do." He was a little offended by the assumption.

"Alright sounds like a plan."

"What does?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together and spun on his heel. "We fix you, get you all better -minus the drums most likely- and then get you back to your TARDIS."

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, slow down there big guy. You're just gonna let me walk? That doesn't really sound like you." The Master crossed his arms and lent back against the stone wall, scowling up at the Doctor.

"What do you want me to do with you? I've always let you walk, even when we were younger."

"Are you talking back in your blonde haired cricket playing days? Or maybe even further back when you were UNIT's little pet?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you know about that? We never crossed paths when I was UNIT's scientific adviser."

The Master chuckled manically. "Oh I was around, I'm always around. You'd think you would've figured that out already."

"Whatever you say, smart ass," the Doctor smirked.

The Master rolled his eyes. "So how are we gonna solve the problem at hand?"

"Right. Well, Jack thought he had some equipment somewhere in the Hub that should help. I'm giving him some time to try and find it before we go back up. And as far as you being locked up goes, that's simply to help Jack feel better. As you probably know he doesn't trust you and this is his place. And to be absolutely honest, I don't exactly trust you enough to let you run around here either."

"Oh gee thanks Doc."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, he would never grow up would he. "We should pry go back up now, see if Jack's found it."

* * *

"Singularity scalpel."

"A _what_?" The Master snarled. Scrutinizing eyebrow raised.

Jack smiled, "to tell the truth we haven't the slightest idea what it is. But our medic liked to dub it the 'singularity scalpel'."

"But it doesn't always work. What if we do more damage than good Jack?" Gwen cut in. It was a known fact in the Torchwood Hub that the alien artifact was a loaded cannon. It either saves lives or lights paper cups on fire, it was a game of chance.

Jack brushed off Gwen's concern. He could care less about the damn outcome. This was the Master, live or die he couldn't care less, his only motivation to keep the guy alive was that the Doctor preferred him that way.

"It should neutralize the device embedded in his brain without even harming him," Jack explained.

The Doctor was actually a little impressed. "Where did you get this?" He asked, wandering over to Jack and slipping the devise from him. He rolled it around in his hands inspecting it with a critical eye.

"The Rift just sorta spit it out," Jack shrugged.

"Is it dangerous?"

Jack smiled at Amy, having immediately decided he liked her. She'd was fiery and outspoken, he could get on bored with that. "Like Gwen said, there's always a chance it won't work. It's 50/50."

The Doctor really didn't like the sound of that.

Jack rolled his eyes at the concern quite literally emanating off the Doctor. "If it makes you feel any better we used it on Martha Jones."

"Smith," the Doctor subconsciously corrected while fiddling with the devise. "Wait Martha was here?" His head perked up, eyes wide with innocence and pleasant surprise.

"Yeah a while ago."

The Doctor simply nodded and went back to tinkering. Though Amy looked like she waned to ask a few questions, sick of being the one left out on this whole thing. She'd spent the whole night alone, wandering the TARDIS and wishing Rory was there. She couldn't help but wonder what was he was up to. Was he mad that they left him? She knew she would be if the tables were turned. The old time machine seemed rather empty without him there, there room the Doctor gave them was so much colder with just her in the big king sized bed the Doctor was generous enough to give them. It was a nice upgrade from the bunk beds.

"Alright then, lets see what this bad boy can do," the Doc sprang into action, handing the gadget over the Jack.

"Whoa, you really plan on using that heap of garbage on my head? Are you people mental?" The Master was outraged by the ridiculous plans these dumb apes came up with. That wanted to shoot him in the bloody head with some piece if space junk that may or may not fry his brain.

"You'll be fine," the Doctor encouraged. "Most likely."

The Master wasn't convinced.

"If I had my way I'd find a safer way. But from where I'm standing this looks like our only option." The Doctor gave him a small smile of encouragement.

The Master rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Theta's right, we don't have another option here. Push comes to shove and worse comes to worse, I regenerate. So hay! It could be worse._ "All right, fine. Do your worse," he relented. Might as well get it over with, he didn't see any other options.

* * *

"What in the name of Rassilon is taking so long?" The Master nagged, looking up over his head from his place tethered to the cold steel autopsy table. Again.

Jack glared right back at him. He was adjusting the settings of the singularity scalpel. He hadn't the slightest idea how to work it -not that anyone actually did- and was doing his best to not outright murder the Master. No matter how badly he wanted to, the Doctor said no.

The Master rolled his eyes and changed his gaze to the Doctor. Not that he helped calm his nerves at all. The Doctor had spent the last few minutes pacing and finally settled against the wall beside the autopsy table. Hands stuffed in his pockets and a scowl firmly planted on his face, holding back his anxiety.

"Are you concerned?" The Master revelled in his best enemy's concern.

"What? No."

The Master wasn't fooled.

"Okay, a little. Happy?"

"Yes," the Master gave him a toothy grin of satisfaction. "Now hurry it up Harkness! I may quite literally have all the time in the universe but I'd prefer to get this specific chapter closed and done with."

"Yes your highness," Jack grumbled. "Alright I think I've gotten this all set."

As Jack aimed the alien device directly at the Master's scalp, Amy instinctively slunk closer to the Doctor not wanting to be witness to the man she'd barely met's head exploding if the thing malfunctioned. Gwen and Ianto stood back a few feet, Gwen already half way up the steps, ready to duck and cover if his brains did happen to go flying.

The Master squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the high possibility of not coming out of this alive. Preferring to focus more on the positive side, apparently this new body of his was more of a happy thoughts type of guy. Thinking things like how if they got the damn device out of his head, then the constant annoying buzzing would go away. And how he could actually sleep at night for once. Something he hadn't done for quite some time.

"This may _pinch_ a bit," Jack warned.

As Jack activated the device, all that could be heard throughout the Torchwood Hub was the tortured cry of the defenceless Time Lord as white hot pain like no other raked his entire being. He tugged on his restraints as he screamed his throat dry, the metal device in his head sending a shrill spike through his brain before it completely vanished. The Master gave a few last feeble jerks on the bindings before slipping into oblivion, the world around him fading. Yeah, _pinch_ wasn't exactly the right word.

The room had gone silent as the mismatch team looked on as the Time Lord slipped from consciousness. No one dared breath and Amy swore you could hear a penny drop. Gathering her womanly bravery that had been in hiding since they had arrived in Cardiff, she peeked out from where she'd barrier her face in the Doctor's arm. But she refused to let her death grip go of his sleeve go.

The Master lay complete still on the stone slab. Unmoving. Orange-red blood oozing from his ears. "Is he..." Amy trailed off not feeling her question needed finishing and looked up at the Doctor expectantly.

The Doctor scuttled forward, carefully inching closer to the Master's prone form -Amy still gripping his arm tight- and quickly checked for a pulse. He wouldn't let him die, not like this. Not after everything they'd been through.

The Doctor let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. It was there, the steady beat of four. "He's alive."

* * *

**Not really a cliff hanger, but hay!**

**Please, please, please review! I can't emphasise that enough.**

**And if anyone has any ideas and/or suggestions, please share.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo new chapter! Once again no slash between anyone whatsoever. Except, you know, Amy and Rory but yea. That's not genuine slash and I like em too much to not give em a few mushy moments together at some point.**

**Enjoy!**

**After The Storm**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_And now I cling to what I knew_

_I saw exactly what was true_

_But oh no more._

_That's why I hold,_

_That's why I hold with all I have._

_That's why I hold._

The Doctor wrung his hands together, his anxiety bubbling up, as he nervously paced the floor of the rather cramped Torchwood Hub. He never was very good with being patient. Just ask Amy.

"Doctor!"

Speaking of...

"Doctor! You've been pacing for almost thirty minutes. Give it a rest already!" Amy came bounding over to the Doctor, concerned of what could be bouncing around in the big ol' noggin of his.

"I'm thinking Pond! Don't distract me," the Doctor glared at her only slightly annoyed by the interruption.

Amy just rolled her eyes and ignored the weak jab. The Doctor got moody when he was nervous. No big deal. "Yes well, you could pry use the distraction. Considering you've been pacing for THIRTY MINUTES! You're making me dizzy." She remarked, hopping up onto the railing. Honestly, he was acting like a child.

"You are so Scottish," he mumbled offhandedly. Amy just rolled her eyes.

At that time Jack came strolling in looking rather anxious. "Doctor."

"Jack!" The Doctor perked up, smiling at his old friend. Though the glee was instantly replaced with even more anxiety upon seeing the look on Jacks face. "What? What is it?"

No response.

"Jack," the Doctor gave Jack THAT look. The one that Jack just couldn't lie to. No matter how bad he wanted to. Though, at the moment Jack really didn't care to lie to the Doctor. He just didn't like seeing the Doctor get so emotional over the crazy Time Lord locked up in the cellar.

"He's not awake, but he's been stirring quite a bit."

"Stay here." Jack and Amy watched as the Doctor pounced out of the room as eager as a child being told he's the only one in the entire amusement park. No lines.

Amy turned to Jack, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "What? You just gonna stand there all day? I don't know about you, but I for one -am following him." With that Amy slipped of the railing and quickly headed for the stairs. Grinning as she passed Jack.

Jack just smiled, "don't we always."

* * *

The Master tossed and moaned in the cheep metal cot so kindly provided by the ever so loving Torchwood employees. His dark hair matted to his forehead by sweat. From an outsiders view, it looked like just another nightmare. But from the Master's view, he was in absolute Hell.

Oh and he meant that quite literally.

In the Master's mind he hung by his chained wrists from the ceiling in his dark, icy cold cell. While just outside the ancient Gallifreyan prison walls a raging fire burned. Devouring anything and everything that was stupid enough to get in its path.

Gallifrey was burning, and no one could stop it and no one could leave. They were trapped in the Time Lock.

The Master woke with a horrified scream that he would later deny. He bolted upright, sweat pouring off him. His eyes were wide with the remnants of the nightmare still lingering in their crazy blue depths.

Not knowing what else to do the Doctor reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm the Master. Not expecting the physical contact let alone for someone else to be in his cell the Master flinched violently his breath hitching.

"It's okay, Master, Koschei its okay. Calm down, you're alright." The Doctor soothed in his most relaxing voice as be squatted down beside the Master's cot.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The Master breathed, his voice completely void of any anger. Just exhaustion.

"I came to check on you," the Doctor explained gently. "Jack said you've been tossing around a bit in your sleep."

"The Freak's got surveillance on me?"

"Just cheap cameras in every cell. It's nothing to worry about," he assured him. "How are you feeling?"

The Master sat up against the wall and dragged a hand down his haggard face. Sleep brought nothing but nightmares and bad memories, leaving him more exhausted than he was before he went to sleep. "Fine I guess," he admitted. "Better -in a way- but the drumming's still there. Though I don't think that's fixable."

The Doctor shook his head, still upset with himself for not finding a way to save his old friend from the never ending drums inside his head.

"My dear Doctor, why do you even bother with me?" The Master wondered aloud.

The Doctor looked shocked.

"What?"

"It's just, you haven't called me that in quite awhile is all."

The Master grinned, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the soothing coolness of the concrete wall. "Yes, well, apparently I'm more like my first regeneration in this one. I rather like it so far. Though I still haven't the slightest clue as to what I look like. Besides this dark, raggedy hair that keeps getting in my way."

"You haven't seen yourself yet?"

The Master shook his head.

The Doctor suddenly hoped up from his chair, a mischievous grin on his face. Rubbing his hands together he said, "stay here," and raced from the room.

_Where would I go?_

A few minutes later he returned, a full body mirror in tow. He simply smiled like a mad man as he wag he'd the Master carefully. "You ready?"

"Just let me see already," he insisted, standing in front of his cot. He kept his hands stuffed deep in his to big trouser pockets, his nerves getting the best of him. It took all he had to keep from fidgeting. And he really preferred to not let his emotions show in front of the Doctor's friends, Amy and the Freak, that lingered just outside his cell.

"No need to get snippy. Nobody likes cross people."

"I'm not cross."

"Then why are you acting so defensive?"

"Oh just let me see already Doctor."

Rolling his eyes the Doctor spun the mirror around.

The Master took a step back in surprise as he caught his first look at his new self. It really wasn't what he'd expected. "Not bad," he commented, pulling off his hoodie and tossing on the cot. He was skinny, not too skinny though. Tall, well taller than his last, maybe a few inches taller than the Doctor's current body.

"So..." The Doctor grinned knowingly, leaning slyly against the mirror.

He rubbed a hand across his chin, feeling the dark stubble that'd grown there. "Needs a beard, a propped one."

The Doctor chuckled, "again with the goatee?"

The Master shot him a look, "yes Doctor, I'm rather fond of my old goatee." Rolling his eyes he went back to inspecting himself. He found he quite liked his hair, it was thick and soft. Loose, dark curls that fit rather well with his body shape. He wasn't exactly threatening looking, but then again he wasn't sure he really wanted to be. Though he did look smart, a nice suit could pull the whole look together.

Brushing his hair back with his fingers and leaning closer to the looking glass he noticed his eyes. Bright blue and ancient. "Good."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I like blue eyes."

The Doctor smiled with a shrug, "they suite you."

The Master snorted and sat back on the cot. "So," he started -clearly addressing Jack, "when do I get out of here?"

"Whenever I say-"

"Jack," the Doctor cut him off sternly. He loved Jack -completely platonically- really, he did. But he really didn't want to hear it. He was actually getting along with the Master and he wasn't ready to spoil that just yet. "You'll leave as soon as I deem you fit for society."

The Master laughed at that. "I've never felt fully crazy till you just said that. What, are you my counsellor? Going to help me loose the kookoo, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked frustrated, pointing an angry finger at the Time Lord as if to berate him. Though a defeated, "shut up," is all that came out.

Amy smiled from beside an angry Jack. The Doctor was trying to look cross with his old friend but she could tell how hard it was for him to not just wrap him up in a big hug. No matter how the Doctor appeared, he was a big lug at heart, and no matter what the Master did, the Doctor would find a way to forgive him.

"So," the Doctor sat down beside the Master, "you tell me what I need to know and I'll arrange a new wardrobe for you."

"I've already told you Doctor," he insisted.

"No, you still haven't explained why the Time Lords put that- that- that thingy, in your head." Way to sound like a child Doc, 'thingy' really probably wasn't the greatest way to describe anything. Ever.

"Thingy?"

"Shut up."

"Right, well, they mainly just used it to torture me when I misbehaved. If I didn't follow orders like a good dog I got zapped."

"Wow, is it just me or did the atmosphere in the room completely change," Amy muttered to herself. It seemed no longer than five minutes ago they were all smiles and now... ten-sion!

"Right," the Doctor hoped back to his feet -he really couldn't just hold still- with a clap. "Yes, well, lets get you fixed up. It seems we still haven't manage to find the time to bandage up those wrists of yours."

"There's a kit up stairs," Jack announced. "I'll go and get it," he said before disappearing down the hall.

"We'll figure all this out," the Doctor told the Master, looking him dead in those deep blue, ancient orbs "I promise Koschei."

* * *

** Oh my goodness I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I promise the next one'll be sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After The Storm**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_And I won't die alone and be left there._

_Well I guess I'll just go home,_

_Oh God knows where._

_Because death is just so full and man so small._

_Well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before_.

The Master stood in front of the long mirror the Doctor was kind enough to leave in his cell. Earlier that morning the other Time Lord came bounding into the sub-basement with a stack of new clothing all for the Master. Of course he chose the sleek, three piece black suit. But opted for a pair of jeans and a button down while he was staying at Torchwood, saving the suit for when the Doctor actually decided to let him leave.

It took some effort, but after awhile the Doctor was able to convince Jack to allow the Master a shower. He'd never been so happy to bathe in his life, he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a shower. And man did the hot, steamy water cascading down on him feel spectacular.

And he was more than enthusiastic when the Doctor handed him a razor.

After roughly an hour and a half spent in Torchwood's bathroom, the Master entered the Hub all fresh and clean. Dark hair trimmed and combed back, facial hair back to the classic. Amy and Gwen, two happily married women, had a hard time taking their eyes off him. He really did look quite handsome, his shirt tucked in and everything.

The Doctor smiled and hoped up from his place hovering over Gwen at the computer. "Look at you! You almost look like a proper gentlemen."

The Master just smiled mischievously, his blue eyes sparkling with renewed energy. His muscles still ached and he found he had the tendency to sway a bit on his feet, but all in all he felt good. Or at least better than he had in a long while.

So here he stood now, in his musty old cell gazing into the mirror. The drums just a faint echo in the back of his head. They didn't need him anymore, Rassilon's plan for him fell through. There was no need for the drums. So why the hell did they even bother with him any longer? He couldn't deny it was rather annoying yet oddly comforting.

"Knock, knock."

The Master turned to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame. "Who's there?"

The Doctor smirked and played along. "Doctor."

The Master spoke before he thought. "Doctor Who?"

The Doctor just laughed while the Master glared daggers. "I hate you."

"I never get tired of that question. And no you don't," the Doctor laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I suppose," he admitted. His wrists still stung where the Doctor bandaged the raw skin, but the pain was dull and bearable now.

The Doctor just nodded and wandered over to the cot, sitting down on the springy mattress. No wonder the Master was so cranky, this mattress was stiff as hell. "What about..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence for the Master to know exactly what he meant. "They're still there, not nearly as strong but still there. I'm not sure why they're there though," he admitted. "They don't need me. Rassilon placed them there so that I would kill you so that you wouldn't kill them. But obviously that plan failed. So why are they still there?" During his ramblings he ended up sitting beside the Doctor. Elbows on his knees and head in his hands, looking absolutely defeated. Since his shower he found his energy was evaporating quicker than he'd like.

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, eyeing his old friend carefully. "I could try taking them away," he spoke softly, to the Master he sounded almost sympathetic. "The chances that it'll actually work are slim though."

"No," he shook his head. "No I- I don't know what I'd be without them," he hated how his voice broke when he spoke. He sounded so damn pathetic it disgusted him. Why did the Doctor do this to him? He knew it wasn't on purpose, he probably didn't even realise he did it.

The Doctor nodded as though he actually understood. Which only succeeded in angering the Master. The Doctor didn't understand, he'd never be able to understand. Rassilon used him as a pawn in his game all his life. For what?! To prolong the inevitable? The Doctor would've destroyed Gallifrey either way, it was too late for them. Too late for Gallifrey. Most people dream of being part of a bigger plan, to actually play a role in the universe. But in the Master's experience it really wasn't what it all cracked up to be.

"I know it sounds stupid Doctor, but I just..." The Master shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling his hair. No matter how he explained it he just couldn't make it make since to the Doctor. "They've been there my entire life, since we looked into the schism. I don't think I could handle the absence they'd leave. I don't know how I'd fill that silence.

"The thing is Doctor, they're different. They're weaker. Before they were the dominating sound in my head, driving me mad. When we were kids back on Gallifrey, in our Prydon days, they were manageable for the most part. Just back ground noise. I had the occasional world's worst migraine of course and the kids in school were scared of me."

"Are you kidding? Everyone but Ushas, Drax and I were terrified of you. Even the professors were scared of you at times." The Doctor was grinning like a fool. "Did you see Professor Mandrep's face when you back talked him when he yelled at you for being late to class?" The Doctor was all out giggling now, he couldn't help it. Reminiscing about their Academy days was bittersweet to say the least.

"That wasn't even my fault! I wouldn't have been late if my room mate hadn't kept me up all night to see a lousy meteor shower."

"Oh come now, you loved that. You know how much you loved the stars even back then."

The Master rolled his eyes. "Yes well, my point is I believe the drums are manageable once more. They're not as strong, just background noise. Like they're simply filling the silence, keeping me from going insane."

The Doctor nodded and sprung to his feet. "I have a proposition," he announced.

"Hmm?" The Master looked up at him through his lashes, not really paying him and his 'propositions' much mind.

"I'd like to take you out, Amy suggested frozen yogurt. Apparently that's become rather popular in this time period. I can see why, have you had that stuff? I swear the common dairy cow has become very useful I'll tell you. Humans are brilliant creatures, you don't give them nearly enough credit. They're so inventive!" As the Doctor's ramblings came to an end, he just stood and starred down at the Master expectantly. All his childish vigour flowing through him.

The Master blinked. "You want to take me out for frozen yogurt?"

"Well yes, that is what I just said isn't it? Amy would come along of course. And possibly Gwen if she'd like though she is loyal to Jack and I highly doubt he'd be too happy with it."

"Yeah handsome Jack really isn't too fond of me is he?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Can't blame him, I did enslave him for an entire year didn't I," he said as he stood. Stretching out his achy muscles, joints popping from the strain. "So yogurt then?"

"Frozen," the Doctor added cheerfully.

"Wow, you are such a child."


	7. Chapter 7

**After The Storm  
Chapter 7**

**Okay, drama time! Hope you like it;)**

**Sorry if the Doc sounds more like his 10th regeneration rather than his 11th in this. But you know, eh.**

* * *

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

The Doctor watched the Master closely as he sat beside Amy around the small circular local café table. It was a nice Cardiff day and the Doctor had insisted they sit outside, the nice autumn breeze billowing around the small group, tossing their hair about. He liked the atmosphere of the Welsh city, all the busy people going about their lives.

The Master, too, couldn't deny that it felt nice and a tad bit refreshing, it'd been awhile since he'd been outdoors. He'd been locked up in the dark for so long in the Time Lock on Gallifrey, the last time he'd done something like this was before his resurrection. Hell, before he was Prime Minister even. He remembered taking Lucy out a few times, but that was the closest to anything like this he ever got.

"Doctor, is your yogurt banana flavoured?" Amy wouldn't be surprised, she was well aware of the Doctor's little banana fetish. And she found it rather amusing.

"Maybe," he looked startled, his mouth still full of yogurt. Looking a lot like a kid caught doing something he really knew he shouldn't. Amy just giggled and went back to her classic strawberry yogurt. Which the Doctor scolded and claimed was unoriginal and boring.

The Master simply ignored the two, peacefully nursing a cup of coffee and just enjoying the fresh air. If he was smart, he'd take this chance to run. Get as far away as possible and find someway to get his TARDIS back from the end of the universe. But he didn't feel like being smart, didn't even want to think for once. It was tiring and consumed to much energy, something he was running low on these days.

So he just sat back in his chair and did his best to try and relax. Which he found was surprisingly easy. "So remind me why we came here again?"

The Doctor smiled, "to talk. To ask the hard questions that you'll -hopefully- answer honestly."

He truly didn't like the sound of that. Knowing the Doctor he'd want to pry and dig into his mind. Pull open doors he'd kept dead bolted and boarded up for the best of reasons. He'd slowly tear down the walls he'd worked too hard to build up, something he was unsurprisingly well at. Always was better at the mind games then his fellow Time Lord. "Well then talk already," he urged, scowling at the Doctor from across the table. No sense in putting it off any longer, he never did see a reason in prolonging the inevitable.

Amy bit her lip and slunk back in her seat as if attempting to disappear, a little uncomfortable with being between the two Time Lords as they had their little face off with one another. Who knew what would happen? They were the last of a spectacular ancient race that had the magnificent ability to keep on surprising her, which she'd found was becoming harder and harder to do these days.

She really wished Rory was there, he'd make it all a little less awkward for her. His goofy grin and cheesy jokes were exactly what she needed. Not to mention he was an excellent hugger. She didn't know who exactly this 'Master' was, but from what she'd gathered -mostly from Jack and the other two Torchwood employees- he wasn't the good guy. But the Doctor had faith in him and that was enough really for Amy. But she still didn't want to stick around for much longer.

The Doctor was the first to rip through the sheet of only slightly awkward silence that had fallen over their table. "Why should I let you leave?"

The Master blinked. _What?_

"Why should I believe that things could ever be different?" He continued, having heard the Master through the telepathic field they shared. "Why should I believe that you'll ever be different?" The Doctor's face was full of sorrow and hope. Sorrow towards the Master's past, but hope for a better future. This Doctor was slightly less easy to read, but the Master could still do so like a book. "You're brilliant, you know, always were smarter than me. You could be so much more yet... how can I trust you?"

The Master sighed and rubbed his temples. The drums making their presence known, they'd been quiet, but he found stressful situations tended to cause them to act up. What was he supposed to say? That he'd changed? He sure felt like he had -hell he regenerated wasn't that enough- but there was no guarantee. In truth he was scared. Scared he'd slip up. He was trying, he really was. And that's all he could do, try. "Doctor I-"

"Come with me."

The Master was shocked. "What?!"

"Come with me, I can help. You said the drums were manageable, what if I could make them vanish completely?" The Doctor was leaning over the table practically pleading with his old friend. He just wanted to help him but he truly didn't know how. He just wanted them to go back to how they used to be, before 'the Doctor' and 'the Master.' He missed Theta Sigma and Koschei. They were the last of the Time Lords, surly they had to stick together. They were all each other had.

The Master copied the Doctor, leaning forward as well. Only a bit more intimidating. "I already told you, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

Amy sunk deeper in her chair. You could quite literally cut the tension with a knife. Wow, the atmosphere changed really fast!

"I can't loose the drums, Doctor, they're all I have." The Master said a bit more gently. Loosing his threatening edge.

The Doctor looked hurt. _You have me_. "I understand Master, I do. You can't loose them, yet you constantly wonder what you'd be without them."

The Master scowled down at the Doctor, locking his bright blues with his hazel. "How could you possibly understand?" He asked in a low, bitter voice.

The Doctor lowered his eyes and his voice. "Because I still wonder what I'd be without you."

The Master wished be had the energy to get upset. To just let loose on the Doctor and give him a piece of his mind damn it! But he didn't. And he soon found himself sitting back in his seat, exhausted, and crossed his arms over his chest lazily.

"So what then, you'll just let me leave? After everything I've done?"

The Doctor starred at him intently, looking for that little sparkle in his eyes that used to shine so bright. "Do I really have a choice? I'm more of the maintenance man of the universe than a cop. I can't just lock you up, what good would that do?"

"You can't just let me walk damn it!" The Master was furious. He didn't deserve to be let free to roam the universe all willy nilly. He was a murderer! He'd killed people, he deserved punishment.

Amy jumped at the sudden outburst, punctuated by the Master slamming his hands palm down on the table top. A small surprised yelp slipping past her lips.

"Amy, why don't you head back to the Hub," it wasn't so much of a suggestion as much as a plea. She was a strong woman, but the Doctor really didn't want her here for this. It could get out of hand real quick and he'd rather her not see.

Amy pushed her chair out and nodded. "Sounds good." She didn't want to abandon an emotional Doctor, but she knew she was of no use by hanging around either. The Doctor was one story, but the Master was another. One Time Lord she could handle, two was just way too much for one day.

The Doctor protectively watched her cross the street to the phoney tourist centre. Wishing he'd remembered Rory when the left Leadworth in such a flurry. He would've kept her company. Rory would've loved that their little trip was to somewhere relatively normal for once, he'd take Amy all over Cardiff with ridiculous enthusiasm, window shopping for hours. He knew he'd have to make it up to him somehow, maybe take them to that romantic honeymoon planet.

The Master rolled his eyes watching the Doctor watch the pretty one leave, "where'd you pick that one up?"

The Doctor looked over at the Master who sat slouched in the chair, his arms crossed. "Actually, she picked me up."

The Master looked interested by the cryptic reply, but the Doctor wasn't in the mood nor did he have the time. "You sound like a man who doesn't think he's worth it."

He scoffed, "what? And you think that I am?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they've done. I have no right to decide your fate, that's all up to you and the decisions you choose to make on your own free will."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Well," the Doctor pulled a suggestive face and straightened his bow the. "A very well dressed cookie in my case I must say."

"You're wearing a bow tie."

"Oi, bow ties are cool."

"In what decade? Better yet, what bloody planet?!"

"Why don't you tell me why you'd have me lock you up rather than give you a chance?" The Doctor shot back.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Because _why_?!"

The two were leaning across the table, face to face.

_"Because I'm a murderer damn it!"_ The Master hissed, thankful that there was no one within earshot of their table. Most people were either inside the café or had left not all too long ago. "I've killed more people than I can count! I was a coward and ran off to hide when the war started! Because I've done nothing but destroy and deceive since the day I left Gallifrey all those years ago!" The Master closed his eyes, blinking back unwanted tears that threatened to spill over.

_I'm a monster_.

The Doctor sat back, right leg crossed over the other and hands in his lap. The outburst was far from what he'd been expecting out of his usually stoic rival. The Master slouched in his seat, his head in his hands and refusing to make eye contact. "I've killed so many people," it was barely a whisper yet packed so full of suppressed emotion it was startling.

The Doctor was torn, he wanted to comfort him but hadn't the slightest idea where to start. "Master..."

"I didn't even know most of my victims," he declared looking the Doctor in the face. His baby blues shimmering with sorrow and self loathing. "I do remember a few though, Tremas for starters..." He couldn't finish his sentence, that day brought so much pain and death on innocent people all because of his selfish actions.

The Doctor froze, glaring intently at his oldest -for lack of a better word- _friend_.

"And his wife, what was her name? Kassey?"

"Kassia."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. The Trakenite people." The Master took a deep breath. "I committed _genocide_." His voice broke with shame.

The Doctor felt like he'd just taken a punch to the gut. He'd never forgotten what the Master had done, but he tried to keep his past just as hidden as the Master did. And that particular chapter was behind several dead bolts.

"What was the girls name- ?"

"Nyssa," the Doctor's voice was quiet and low yet laden with suppressed emotion. He never did take the space orphan's departure well. It was so sudden and unexpected, he never did learn what became of her. The poor young girl who'd lost everything thanks to the Master, her planet destroyed in the blink of an eye. The girl who left the TARDIS at the first chance to help a ship of ill and dieing people that would benefit from her knowledge and brilliance.

_It was all because of the Master._

"It doesn't matter anymore Master. You're a different person than you were back then, you've _changed_." The Doctor felt more like he was trying to convince himself rather than the Master at this point.

"I sure hope so," the Master said solemnly, staring down at his hands clasped before him on the table top. "I really do, but hope isn't going to make the slightest difference Doctor. What if I haven't changed? What if the drums are just waiting? What if the Time Lords still have a plan for me?"

"No," the Doctor had mustered up all the confidence he had into that single two letter word. "I have faith in you. Besides, there's no way they could change the purpose of the drums. They placed them there so you'd kill me that day and for no other reason. They couldn't just change that."

The Doctor sighed and dragged a hand down his tired face, smiling slightly at the Master. Just a few days he thought the very man before him was long dead. Yet here he sat, looking a bit bruised, but above all -and most importantly, alive.

The most surprising thing of all was that Master truly did seem to have changed. And, surprisingly, for the better. The universe truly was a magnificent place. And this right here was a primary example of a little thing he liked to call a miracle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter guys, this is it! So I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears._

_Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

_With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

The Master shot up in his stiff old cot from a deep, dreamless sleep -the first he'd had for as long as he cared to remember- peering around the small dark cell suspiciously. His Time Lord senses immediately heightened and kicked into overdrive as he sat up, taking in his surroundings quickly and efficiently in search for what must had woke him. His eyes landing on the now familiar form of the Doctor's new body leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

The tension in the Master's shoulders slackened remarkably. Rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes he cleared his throat, "can I help you Doctor?"

The Doctor had a deer in the headlights moment as soon as the Master woke, before cracking a small smile. "Sorry," he apologised lamely, "It wasn't my intention to wake you."

"So what was your intention then, or were you planing on watching me sleep all night?" The Master wondered, that usually wasn't the Doctor's style. "A little creepy, even for yourself."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" The Doctor shot back defensively, straightening up and approaching his fellow Time Lord. Taking a careful seat on the foot of his rickety cot, slouching.

Everyone else had either gone home or where fast asleep by this hour -even Jack, who rarely ever slept. But the Doctor had insisted, he knew these past few days weren't exactly easy on the captain and he could use some good rest. After all, he was still only human. Whereas the Doctor could go triple as long without rest. He found it odd, he used to sleep nearly every night in his younger days, but ever since the Time War sleep came less and less to him- and the Doctor had just wandered down to the Master's cell. Finding that watching him sleep was oddly, methodically peaceful.

The Master rolled his eyes, "nothing."

"Right, any who, I felt I should come check in on you. See how you are, so far only positive feedback thankfully." The Doctor attempted another smile, but just like the last, it didn't reach his eyes. It seemed genuine, yet lacked that certain gleam that always shone in the Doctor's ancient orbs of his. Throughout every one of the Doctor's regenerations the Master could always see **_his_** Doctor -his Theta- lingering behind those magnificent eyes. Something the Master really appreciated about the Doctor, you could always see just how much he cared for every last living creature through those brilliant eyes. It was slightly irritating, yet positively fascinating. The Master shook his head, clearing the cobweb of nostalgic thoughts that clogged his mind.

The Master corked a brow, "and by that you mean...?"

"Well you're sleeping better for starters."

The Master gave a thoughtful nod, "that's good I suppose."

The Doctor simply nodded as well. Allowing a comfortable silence to entrap them. Both lost in their own thoughts and emotions. The Doctor was primarily concerned with what to do with his counterpart, while the Master was more focused on when he was going to be leaving this dump of a city. He was growing bored with Earth quite quickly.

The Doctor was the first to break through the silence. "My offer still stands you know."

"Hmm?"

"My offer, you coming with me in the TARDIS. I'd be delighted to have you on board."

The Master scoffed at the Doctor's hopeful -almost pleading- expression, while his voice was void of any of the raw emotion he felt. It was slightly pathetic in his own opinion. Deep down he knew he too would love nothing more then for them to travel together, it was their original plan after all. They made a promise to one another back on Gallifrey all those years ago, a promise that the Master disappointedly found was very easy for his old friend to break. The Doctor just left him on the ground while he took off into the unknown in a stolen TARDIS with none other than his granddaughter, Susan.

The abandonment still stung a bit, and was most likely why the back of his mind was screaming at him to go and join the Doctor yet his pride simply wouldn't allow it.

The Master sighed and leaned back against the cool, stone wall. His weary bones still aching with lingering exhaustion. "Maybe one day my dear Doctor, maybe one day."

* * *

A lazy day rolled past, mostly spent doing simple tasks and discussing seemingly common topics. The Master found it oddly entertaining, and rather relaxing. Exactly what he needed to gain more of his fleeing energy and recover from the surprisingly intimate conversation he'd had with the Doctor last night. It wasn't usual for him to open up, to anyone.

_So why did I?_

Around twelve in the afternoon the Doctor attempted to cook lunch, effectively burning it and causing the Hub's smoke detectors to fly into a fit of beeping and flashing lights. Much to the Master's annoyance and Amy's baffled amusement. She simply couldn't wrap her mind around the concept that a one thousand year old alien was unable to cook something as mundane as macaroni and cheese.

Amy laughed at the poor Doctor for nearly ten minutes, making snide comments about his inability to make lunch. The Master actually laughed a bit as well, deciding he might actually like the girl. Anyone who could make the Doctor blush that fiercely with embarrassment was definitely okay in his book.

Jack eventually gave up all hope on the Doctor making lunch. Having Ianto order everyone takeout from the Chinese restaurant down the street they often times frequented.

After they ate Jack grilled the Master, asking any and every question that just happened to come to mind. The Master was well aware of what the captain was doing -or at least attempting to do. He was trying to push the Master's buttons and make him snap, wanting to prove he was still the villain. But the Master played it off coolly, answering every last question as politely and elegantly as ever. Leaning back in an arm chair, leg crossed over the other, nursing a steaming mug of green tea deluded with milk and the perfect amount of sugar. When the Doctor had said he could make a mean tea, he hadn't really believed him, not being one for Earth beverages. But man was he eating his words, it was positively delightful.

The Doctor just sat back with Amy and grinned like a fool, the new Master reminded him so much of the first, younger in appearance and seemingly so different, yet so alike. All that was missing now was the ridiculously priced suit and cuban cigar.

"My dear Doctor, please control your mutt. As confident as I am that his bark is worse than his bite, he is very annoying." The Master griped, glaring over his shoulder at the Doctor from his seat.

Jack started, "alright pal-"

"Jack," the Doctor cut the captain off before he could start. A smile in his voice. "Just leave it."

Jack gave an angry sigh accompanied by an eye roll. Storming back off to his place beside Ianto who sat perched on the seat in front of the computers.

The Master smirked, "good boy."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Doctor?" Jack looked genuinely concerned and a little bit fearful. Though he'd never admit it out loud. At least not with the Master and Amy trailing closely behind.

The Doctor only smiled his usual carefree smile, "of course I'm sure Jack, when have you ever known me to act unreasonably?"

"Well I guess I don't really know you at all anymore."

The Doctor paused in his stride to look at his old friend thoughtfully. "Yeah I guess we've both done our fair share of changing, haven't we?"

As they came to the entrance of the phoney tourist centre, The Doctor paused to look at the Master, carefully inspecting his old friend from head to toe. Taking notice of the fresh, posh suit and neatly trimmed hair -both head and facial. All in all, he looked bloody fantastic. Especially for a man who'd shone up less than a week ago looking like he'd just been chewed up by a massive Star Whale and spit back onto Earth. Only a few cuts and bruises still lingered, most hidden by an article of clothing or healed by the Time Lord's advanced healing abilities. His wrists remained tightly wrapped though, the tissue still raw and inflamed beneath the bandages.

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" The Doctor asked his ex-best friend turned enemy, now ex-enemy turned... ally?

The Master smiled with a hint of mischief reflecting in his bright blue eyes, "if I wasn't positive I wouldn't do it Doctor. I'm much brighter than that, thank you."

The Doctor heaved a sigh and shook his head. _I really hope this is the right decision._ "Well alright then." With that the Doctor -no matter how hesitant- passed an old vortex manipulator off to the Master. Who excepted it gratefully and wrapped it around his wrist. It wasn't the greatest piece of technology, old and beat up quite a bit, but he figured it could at least manage to get the Master back to his own TARDIS.

"I'm giving you a chance here," the Doctor started. Nothing, if not serious. "You mess it up and I hear about it, you're done. Understand? No more second chances, Master. I. Will. Find. You."

The Master clenched his jaw, taking a barely noticeable step back. Truly fearful of what he could cause the Doctor to become if he did happen to slip up. There were so many possibilities at hand, the question was which route would the Doctor take to punish the Master.

The Master was indubitably scared. Not just of the Doctor, but himself. He didn't want to be the bad guy, it was tiring and really getting old. But it seemed to be his curse. He only hoped that with the drums pushed to the side within his mind that they'll leave him be to do as he pleases. He was done being the Time Lord's puppet, it was time to atone for what he'd done.

The Master nodded. "Don't fret Doctor, I'll be on my best behaviour. I swear on my life."

The Doctor found himself fully believing his old friend. Not finding any reason or proof that he was lying, the Doctor nodded -satisfied. "Good, then lets hope the next time we meet its on better terms."

The Master nodded, feeling a bit out of place. Was this really happening? They were actually letting him go?

_Why would they possibly do that?_

Many thoughts and questions swirled about in a jumbled mess in the Master's head. Part of him didn't feel he deserve to go -and he was a bit fearful of the universe out there- while another half absolutely despised the very idea of staying here any longer. And then there was another bit of him that simply wanted to go wherever the Doctor would be found.

Without warning, the Master wrapped the Doctor in his long arms, holding him so tight the Doctor feared he may never let go. Burying his head in the crook of the Doctor's neck the Master mumbled, "thank you." It was barely above a whisper, but he knew his fellow Time Lord heard.

After the initial shock wore off, the Doctor gently wrapped his arms around the other. Holding him close, he would miss him. "Anything for you, old friend."

The Master cleared his throat and stepped out of the Doctor's embrace, holding him at arms length. "And you're sure nobody remembers Harold Saxon?"

The Doctor nodded with a small, warm smile. "Absolutely."

"Good, it'd be a shame to waist such a perfectly good alias."

"Good luck Master."

The two shared a sad smile, remembering all of years past and hoping for a better future. But only time could tell for was a new beginning.

With a gleam of hope in his eyes, the Doctor watched as the Master pressed the button on his wrist, activating the Vortex Manipulator. In a small flash of colour, the Master was gone.

This was the rainbow after the storm.


End file.
